Kirito's Secret Fetish
by jessethefootguy22
Summary: This is a fanfiction fetish based story I wrote that is on DeviantArt as well. Characters are over the age of 18, rights to respectful owners. Appreciate any thoughts comments, or critism! Enjoy!


Everyone knew Kirito, the hero of both video game tragedies that occurred. He was practically famous, everywhere he went, people wanted to take photos, shake his hand, add him to friends list, etc. But that's not what he wanted in life. After the events of Sword Art Online and after time has passed, all Kirito wanted was to spend his time with Asuna and his small groups of friends.

However though, there was a secret about Kirito that no one knew, he has done his ABSOLUTE best to keep this secret hidden from anyone, and has been successful so far. What is this secret that you ask? Well... if you insist. Kirito has a foot fetish. You'd think he'd be the type to not find anything appealing until probably his late twenties, but nope, he's a foot guy. While in SAO, Kirito had taken many looks at Asuna's, Silica's, and Liz's feet when the chances were given, but always restrained to never look too long so he wouldn't get caught. At nights he would think about all the things he secretly desired to do with any of his friends feet, but his fear of being considered a freak kept him from taking action.

Although there have been times he almost told one person... Asuna. Since time, Asuna and Kirito are now engaged and about to have their wedding in a couple months, with time for a honeymoon, and college a few months after. Kirito and Klein have done their parts when needed, while Asuna and the other girls spent hours upon hours planning for it.

Kirito and Asuna have been living together, but have always strained from any type of sexual activity, they wanted to save that for marriage, however, they would kiss each other and tease other on occasion, but never let it go too far.

One day Kirito came home from work and hung his cold up and shook his hands to relieve himself from the winter's wrath. "Asuna, I'm home." He shouted, taking off his boots and he headed for the kitchen. "Asuna?" He called again, and no response arose again. He noticed there was a note on the table from Asuna.

 **Kirito, I won't be home probably when you get this. I went out to look at a few things and get my nails done with your sister. I'll be home at 6. Remember, it's your turn to cook tonight. Love you ~3 Asuna**

Kirito put down the note and scanned the area just to make sure that Asuna wasn't really home. Once the coast was clear, he went upstairs to his room and turned on his personal computer. He was proud of the thing, it's been through so much with him, but also in this computer, lied all the keys needed to reveal Kirito's secret. He never bothered putting a password on it, because he trusted Asuna, and believed that he would have no reason to go into his computer, and if she did, it was always for a good reason, and Asuna wasn't a snooper.

Once his computer started up, he opened ups and he opened up his file he's hidden deep into his computer. It was name AF, which secretly mean Asuna's Feet. He doubled clicked on the folder and it opened up to reveal quite a collection of Asuna's feet. He had ones from in reality and in both games. Kirito always manged to take a screenshot or snap a photo when he got the chance. He had pictures of Asuna's boots, her soles, her in socks, her in stockings, her feet in different positions, in different settings etc... He only kept pictures of Asuna's, mainly because he wouldn't dare be caught with anything else, but also because Asuna's feet were the best. He thought about the first time he got to smell Asuna's feet as he clicked on a picture with her feet on the couch in white socks.

 **Flashback**

One time after they came home from school, they decided to have a competition and run back to their place after Kirito picked Asuna up from her waitress job. Asuna made a silly bet that if she won, he would have to massage her feet.

"I'm telling you Kirito, you really don't wanna lose this bet." Asuna said stretching. Kirito stretched as well. "Oh really why? I'm not too concerned." Kirito replied with a slight sense of confidence. "Because I've been in these shoes all day, and my feet are tired. They probably smell REALLY bad." Asuna said ready to race. Kirito's head flushed and was curious about how Asuna's feet smelled and suddenly wanted to lose the race, curious to see how serious Asuna was about this.

He took his position and they began the race home. It was only a little over a mile and as they approached their apartment, neck and neck, Kirito purposely tripped, causing him to stumble, allowing Asuna to speed up and finish the race, catching her breath as she unlocked the door.

Kirito walked up out the breath and entered the apartment. Asuna took off her boots and plopped on the couch, her legs laying across the cushions. "Come on Kirito," she started, wiggling her toes, "take a set and get to work, I want my foot massage." She giggled. Kirito sat on the other end of the couch and Asuna moved her feet so they were now in her lap. She wore white ankle socks and fit her feet perfectly, really showing the definition of her size 7 feet.

He picked up on foot and noticed a very pleasant smell. It was coming from Asuna's feet. They smelled like sweat and her leather boots, with a nice hint of vinegar. Asuna giggled and wiggled her toes on Kirito's face playfully, noticing how he was frozen. "See, I told you they were bad." Kirito snapped back into reality and and began to gently pop Asuna's toes. "No no no, they smell fine, I promise, I just spaced out for a moment." He said trying not to blush. Asuna leaned back into the couch and purred. "Mmm.. ok if you say so, thank you so much for massaging my feet, they really hurt." Asuna faked pouted. Kirito smiled, "Anything for you." Secretly, he was hoping Asuna would be shocked and ask him to smell them again, just to make sure, kinda like the stories he use to read.

They foot massage continued on for quite as Kirito massaged, he would pop her toes, rotate her ankles, make circular motions with his thumbs, working downwards, causing Asuna to moan in pleasure from the massage. "Mmmm... Kirito.. this feels so good.." Asuna softly panted. _Oh my god! I never knew Kirito was this good at foot massaging. He looks so hot right there. Massaging my smelly dirty feet. I don't know how he's passed out yet. He really is a sweetheart_. Asuna thought as she softly panted.

Kirito noticed how much Asuna was enjoying the massage and thought this would be a good time to admit his fetish to her, but right as he was about to speak, his fears of what she would think attacked him. _What if she thinks you're a freak?! She'll leave you for sure, she loves Kirito the Hero, not Kirito the foot freak. She'll tell everyone, you're life will be over!_ His thoughts freaked him out enough to not say anything, ending the foot massage.

"Better?" Kirito smiled. Asuna leaned forward and gave Kirito a kiss. "You're the best sweety, thank you so much, I'm gonna go start dinner." Asuna said as she got out and went to the kitchen.

Kirito put his hands to his face. _Damnit! Once again, my stupid fear prevented me from telling her!_

 **Back to reality**

Kirito clicked on a few other pictues of Asuna's feet and thought back to a few other memories until he looked at the time. It was 5:45PM! "SHIT! Asuna will be home in a few minutes!" Kirito sprung out of his seat and forgot to close out his file and ran down the stairs and headed to the kitchen and quickly started some beef and broccoli for them.

A few minutes later Asuna ran in the door, slamming it behind her. "Asuna?" Kirito yelled from the kitchen. "One second hun, I really have to use the bathroom." She yelled back as she ran upstairs to their bedroom and slammed the bathroom door shut behind her.

Kirito giggled and thought nothing about it, finishing up cooking dinner a few minutes later, setting the table afterwords.

Asuna finished using the bathroom and came out and looked into their mirror, fixing her hair. "Ugh, stupid salon, what kind of nail salon, doesn't have a bathroom." Asuna grunted. She took off her black flats she wore today and placed them in her side of the closet. She shut the door behind her when Kirito's computer made a notification noise.

Asuna walked over to check what the notification was and wiggled the mouse, turning Kirito's computer back on. She was shocked by what she saw.

She couldn't believe was she was seeings, pictures... of her! On Kirito's computer, and not just pictures of her, but her feet! Astonished, Asuna took a quick seat and clicked on some of the various pictures and was shocked. _Oh my god.. Kirito has a foot fetish.. that explains a few things... but why would he never tell me?_ Asuna thought to herself. She was curious why he never said anything, however she was going to get an explanation. _I have to admit though, he takes some pretty good pictures of me, but this is certainly good news._ All of a sudden she heard Kirito call out.

"Asuna are you finished, dinner is ready!" He yelled. "Ya, I'm coming!" She said as she put the computer back to sleep, keeping everything where she found it and danced downstairs and sat across Kirito in the kitchen.

They pair enjoyed their meal and asked each other about their, just normal everyday stuff, then all of a sudden Asuna decided she was going to have a little teasing fun with Kirito. "See how pretty my nails look?" Asuna said, showing him the red polish on her hands. "Wow, it looks good." He replied. "Thanks, my toes are the same color too, look!"Asuna said as she swung her feet on the table, showing Kirito her red toes.

Kirito froze for a slight second and looked at her perfectly colored red toes. "They look good." He tried to say in a normal tone. She swung her feet back under the table, and they continued eating for a while.

Near the end of their dinner, the finished their food and Asuna decided to tease Kirito and placed her foot on his legs, making Kirito spring up. The two of them locked eyes and Asuna slowly and playfully rubbed her foot on Kirito's leg, holding a teasing, yet seductive smiled. "A...Asuna?" He managed to croak out, his face red from embarrassment.

"Kirito... I know about your little fetish..." she said, rubbing her sole across his leg, while she playfully bit her fork. Kirito was frozen. She pulled her foot back and got out of her seat and slowly walked behind Kirito, drawing small circles on his chest and whispered into his hear, "Why don't you and me have a little... talk, you have some explaining to do mister." Asuna said, nibbling his ear.

Kirito was frozen as he watched Asuna slowly walked to the living, making sure she walked a little slower to allow Kirito to get a good quick shot of her soles walking across the floor.

Kirito's thoughts and fears were flooding him, almost giving him a panick attack and then slowly took a deep breath. "All right... let's go, it's now or never." He said as he got out of his seat and headed towards the living room.


End file.
